nisekoipedia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chitoge Kirisaki
The daughter of the leader of the Bee Hive Gangsters, Chitoge transfers from America to Raku's high school at the start of the series. She and Raku pretend to be in a relationship in order to prevent their families' factions from feuding.She is half-Japanese with long blonde hair that is tied with a ribbon.She is good at sports and academics,but clueless when it comes to cooking. Despite not getting along with Raku from the start, she makes an effort to find his lost pendant. Ten years before, Chitoge makes a promise with a boy; when she looks through her diary from that time, she stumbles upon a key that could potentially unlock Raku's locket.Later she develops feelings for Raku without realizing it, and tends to get jealous whenever other girls such as Marika try to get close to him. During their Romeo and Juliet class play, she eventually realizes that she is genuinely in love with him,. Her mother, Hana, is a powerful CEO in America. =Appearance= Chitoge has long blonde hair, which is held lightly with a red ribbon. She also has blue eyes, although when she was a child she had brown eyes and have changed colour ever since she also has fair skin. Chitoge is a futanari. She has a micropenis she is actually a shemale. it is hinted in the manga because she gets a bulge/boner that lift her skirt up this happens whenever Raku and Pico fondle each other. =Personality= She has personality Tsundere. You dread being alone and darkness. Due to "work" his father could never have true friends and tries to make them after entering the new school, with the help of Raku succeeds. His guardian is Claude, who has been protected since I was a child. In chapter 49 of the manga she admits she likes Raku. Although things do not care in the end manages to do well. =History= She met a boy who was saved from a dog, it attacked him leaving him a mark on his forehead.She has a key, which means that she can be the child of promise. Had small brown eyes. =Present= He was first seen jumping a wall of 5m, when he meets Raku Ichijo. To avoid ONFLICT c between The Beehive and The Yakuza have to fake a relationship with the son of the head of The Yakuza , a consecuancia this, this love will go to the actual making young and loving it. It starts badly on their first date where she is reluctant to do the things you want Raku like watching a movie to watch a drama action or eat at a coffee making noise and bothering the other people in the place. Near the end of her appointment and meet Raku Onodera was talking about Raku Chitoge escaping at the end of this conversation with Claude as the persecuted. At school friend Kosaki is Onodera and Miyamoto Ruri , before the last suspicions that the relationship between her and Raku is false, organizing a study session in the house of Raku, for things of the yakuza ends enclosed in the cellar of the House of Ichijo (According to them so they have more privacy), showing his fear of the dark and small places due to a childhood trauma in which I was trapped in a washing machine for five hours, finally, are released and is then with Raku, Shuu , Ruri and Onodera in the swimming school where Raku is trying to teach him to swim Onodera, at the end of this chapter nearly drowns and is saved by Raku ending all in a confusion in which almost kisses for giving mouth to mouth respiration. One day at school gets an old childhood friend named Seishiro Tsugumi , who works for Claude in order to discover that the relation is false and annihilate Raku Ichijo, after a sharp encounter on the roof of the school Tsugumi challenge a Ichijo duel in which this is the winner, finding that Tsugumi is not a boy but a girl. After conversasion with Tsugumi finds love once a child ten years ago and which made a journal in which you describe your day to day with the boy, reaching his last encunetro which did not write anything, also finds a key with which is confusing because it states that he made a promise to that child ten years ago. When they go to school trip to the forest he realizes that Raku is similar to scar the child quedo'al ten years ago when he defended a dog that was attacking. At night Raku is confused by a sign placed by Claude with the intention of it enters the girls' bathroom to cause the bad reputation of Raku, however lacks the first to find it is Chitoge and this despite being annoying hides of other girls until he manages to escape, but not before rubbing lips hip guy. The next day is lost in the woods while trying to help some kids in his class and is rescued by Raku because she is afraid of the dark and confined spaces. Upon returning from the trip on her birthday are invited Raku, Onodera, Ruri, and Tsugumi Shuu receives gift Raku bear with a gorilla like yours, who loves hair but does not show one face Raku. She and Raku realize they both have something in common as it is also a promise that Raku has a lock and a key it. When trying to open the lock with the key Chitoge breaks this by accident into using excessive force. After the arrival of Marika Tachibana to Chitoge school begins to feel oddly jealous that this Raku hug every time you see him, feeling even more annoying when it asks me to leave Chitoge Raku. Les pursues in his appointment to be discovered and then ends up hitting a Raku. On the trip to the beach is happy that Raku come between her and a guy declaring that she was his girlfriend at the guy when you both turn to cook together and she is cut, the Raku assists and puts a band. Then at night listening to Onodera Raku tell he wants to kiss her but she confuses it with other words and when she asks Raku at the end of the trip I would feel if they do boyfriends rude truth and see the reaction of Meanwhile runs away upset and since then not talk to Raku in the remainder of trip and when they come back in three days. Finally she tells him not to talk Raku priate rejects a role of Juliet in a play organized by Shuu where the role they give to Onodera. at the insistence of this for wanting to talk after practice says he does not want to pretend that they are more engaged and after a heated discussion ends up giving a blow to Raku leaving things there. Would return to talk to when it asks you to replace Onodera's work as it has been hurt and she is the one with whom you have the confidence to do the role of Romeo, after the Raku Starring interrupted by Tsugumi, Marika and Claude finally finish the work successfully with a standing ovation. In that same chapter admits to herself that she is in love with Raku. After identifying his feelings softened his behavior towards Raku giving fewer strokes and being more friendly with, doing things for their beauty and this note in a chapter comes to change your belt as long as the boy realizes. At the end it tells him that if he has noticed any changes but says that it is not rare that two fake boyfriends praise each other and also tells one of the codes of your family. Her mother when this becomes known to Japan for Christmas because it is a major CEO in America and in the absence of a secretary Raku forces to be as a way to prove that is suitable for your daughter, after this check that women are someone who divides his busy day for minutes on trying to improve their work so they can spend time together, being sad for those moments Chitoge because his mother always ignored and never celebrated their achievements but criticism, but what is not known is her mother always wanted her and saved last ten Christmas gift for each to Chitoge but never delivered by the fear of being rejected. At the end with the help of Raku gets through Christmas Eve with his mother after making this canceled a meeting and come down from his private plane. This is where the origin of the tape was discovered as a gift from her mother. When your birthday is coming again asks Raku date to see if she remembers this and it does not know what to say when you question that event had on that date. Having trouble with is saved by the same when away from a baseball impacting ending Raku head, causing memory loss. After looking things that could improve memory Raku meet an old book I had read girl in house of Onodera in stating that there are four girls and the promise that this book is that Chitoge asked his mother to buy him his feature film.